Dude Looks like a lady
by Karen13
Summary: Harry, depois de uma desilusão amorosa, conhece uma garota muito estranha. Mas será que ela é mesmo uma garota? Songfic com música do Aerosmith.


E num beco escuro de Londres...

- Ahn... Mestre... O senhor tem certeza de que vai mesmo fazer isso? – uma voz aguda e hesitante perguntou.

- Mas é claro que tenho certeza! – uma outra voz, fria e inflamada respondeu. – Esse provavelmente é o meu melhor plano, nem sei como não tive uma idéia dessas antes!

- Eu não nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Não mesmo, nem pelo meu maior desejo! – uma terceira voz, arrogante e altiva comentou. – Nunca que eu passaria por um papel de bobo desses!

- O que você está insinuando seu imprestável? Você obviamente está duvidando da minha masculinidade! Está me chamando de bobo por acaso? – a voz fria perguntou, extremamente irritada.

- Não, mestre, nunca! – a outra voz, já não tão arrogante, respondeu. – Eu jamais faria algo assim, o seu plano é ótimo, maravilhoso, muito bom mesmo!

- Pare de tentar me enganar, você vai ter o que merece seu incompetente! _Crucio!_ – o dono da voz fria bradou, apontando a varinha para o outro, que imediatamente caiu no chão gritando e chorando de dor. O autor do feitiço só desviou a varinha depois de muito tempo e, assoprando a ponta desta, disse: - Alguém mais vai querer? Alguém mais está duvidando de mim? Hein? Hein?

Sussurros desesperados se fizeram ouvir. – Ah, bom! É bom mesmo que mais nenhum de vocês duvide de mim! – a voz fria tornou a falar. – E agora vou fazer o que tem que ser feito! À minha inteligência e perspicácia! – ele entornou um copo com uma poção borbulhante e a tomou. Assim que o fez seu corpo começou a mudar e sua voz, agora fina, perguntou: - E então, como estou?

Os presentes abafaram o riso com dificuldade e um deles disse: - O senhor está maravilhoso, milorde. Ninguém desconfiará de seu disfarce.

- Eu sei que sou mesmo o bom. Há, há, há, há, há! Dessa vez eu vou conseguir! – ele riu freneticamente e depois desaparatou.

As risadas explodiram assim que ele foi embora.

_Dude looks like a lady_

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

E de volta à Hogwarts, mais precisamente a um bar em Hogsmeade, o Três Vassouras...

- Ah, Harry, não fica assim... Ela não te merecia! Foi bom mesmo vocês terminarem! – Hermione disse, tentando consolar o amigo.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. – foi a vez de Rony tentar ajudar. – Além do mais, aquela Cho é muito chata!

- Não fala assim! Eu ainda gosto dela... – Harry disse inconsolável e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Hoje eu vou me embebedar!

- Besteira, você sabe muito bem que ninguém se embebeda com cerveja amanteigada, Harry. Não tem álcool! – Hermione disse com seu tom de "sabe-tudo".

- Ah, que saco! Eu nem posso ficar bêbado! Primeiro a Cho me dispensa e agora isso!

Nesse momento, Rony, que estava virado olhando para a porta, cutucou Harry e disse animado:

- Ei, Harry, olha aquela garota que acabou de entrar! Como é linda... - Hermione o beliscou com força. – Ai, tô só comentando, Mione...

- Tô só comentando, Mione! – ela o imitou sarcasticamente. – Pois eu não quero que você comente nada e principalmente olhe para essas mocréias! Você tem uma namorada, entendeu, Ronald Weasley! E eu sou essa namorada se você não sabe!

- Tá... – Rony, que já estava encolhido no banco, assentiu amedrontado.

Enquanto isso, Harry olhava embasbacado para a garota que acabava de entrar no bar. Ela era linda, linda... Ficou ainda mais linda quando esbarrou na garçonete e acabou sendo atingida por um copo cheio de suco de abóbora... Ela ficou um pouco nervosa e gritou com a garçonete, mas ainda assim continuava linda... Mesmo toda lambuzada de suco...

_Cruised into a bar on the shore_

(Cruzamo-nos em um bar na praia)

Her picture graced the grime on the door

(Sua figura me encantou até mesmo com a sujeira na porta)

- Eu vou lá! – Harry disse decidido. Bebeu o último gole da cerveja amanteigada e levantou-se. Andou até a mesa onde a garota tinha sentado. Ela estava fazendo um feitiço para limpar suas vestes. Sem ao menos pedir licença, ele sentou e disse: - Oi!

Ela olhou para ele e um sorriso sinistro se formou em seus lábios por alguns poucos segundos. Rapidamente ela se recompôs:

- Oi. Você é Harry Potter, não é?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Muito prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, porém ela retirou a mão rapidamente e não apertou a dele. Parecia temer algo.

- Anh... Prazer... – ela torcia as mãos, nervosa. – Eu me chamo... Anh... Vold... Valdemira... Ridstle...

"Que nome brega..." – Harry pensou, mas depois viu que o nome não era importante. Ela era linda demais e ele não ia se importar apenas com um nome desses. – Lindo nome... Eu nunca tinha te visto, você não estuda em Hogwarts?

- Eu? Bem... É claro que eu estudo em Hogwarts!

- E em que casa você está?

- Sons..., quer dizer, anh... Lufa-lufa!

- Lufa-lufa? Que estranho, eu tenho aula com a turma da Lufa-lufa às vezes, mas nunca te vi...

"Por que ele não pára de fazer tantas perguntas, que intrometido!" – ela pensou. – Ah, é mesmo? Talvez... talvez não estejamos no mesmo ano... Em que ano você está?

- No sexto, e você?

- Ah... Eu estou no quinto, é por isso que você não me viu antes...

- Agora tá explicado...

Um silêncio se formou entre os dois. Harry não sabia o que dizer e ela parecia imersa em pensamentos.

"E agora, o que eu faço? O que uma garota faria? Não posso deixar ele escapar e não posso fazer aqui, todos iriam ver... Já sei!" – Você não quer ir para um lugar mais calmo, Harry? Pra gente conversar melhor... – ela perguntou.

"Que garota atirada!" – ele pensou. – Ahn... Tudo bem...

Os dois, então, se levantaram da mesa onde estavam. Harry tropeçou em algo e quase caiu. Quando olhou, Valdemira estava retirando seu pé discretamente. O rapaz a olhou com uma expressão desconfiada e ela disse, parecendo extremamente aflita:

- Ah! Eu acho que deixei meu pé aí sem querer! Você se machucou?

- Não, não me machuquei... – Harry respondeu, mas com um certo tom de desconfiança ainda. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia vir falar com essa garota estranha...

_She was a long lost love at the first bite_

(Ela era um grande amor perdido logo na primeira picada)

Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alright

(Querida, talvez você esteja errada, mas você sabe que está certo)

That's right

(Tudo certo)

E os dois saíram do bar. Quando passaram, Rony ainda lançou a Harry uma piscadela e fez um sinal de positivo. Hermione deu-lhe um tapa forte no braço.

- E então, como é ser o famoso Harry Potter? – Valdemira perguntou assim que saíram do Três Vassouras.

Harry não ficou muito feliz com a pergunta, afinal não gostava muito quando as pessoas o tratavam dessa maneira. Mesmo assim respondeu: - Normal. Eu sou como qualquer um. Não sou uma aberração, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou de uma hora para outra virar um monstro de seis olhos...

- E você não tem medo do Vol..., digo, Lord das Trevas? – ela questionou e tinha um brilho inexplicável nos olhos.

- Voldemort? Não, eu não tenho medo dele. E por que teria? Só porque ele é feio daquele jeito? Ele é patético...

- O quê?! – ela pareceu bastante surpresa e irritada, mas a seguir recompôs-se e resmungou em voz baixa: - Não acredito nisso, como é que pode, depois de tudo? Esse moleque.... 

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada! Eu não disse nada...

"Eu, hein, que garota esquisita..." – Harry pensou.

Eles chegaram próximos à Casa dos Gritos. A garota, então, perguntou à Harry: - Por que não entramos lá, para conversarmos...

- Podemos conversar aqui, não acha? – Harry perguntou, extremamente intrigado com a atitude dela.

- Vamos entrar, vai...

_Backstage we're having the time_

(Nos bastidores nós temos todo o tempo)

Of our lives until somebody say

(De viver nossas vidas até que alguém diga algo)

Forgive me if I seem out the line

(Perdoe-me se estou vendo fora da linha)

Meio à contragosto, Harry concordou. Eles entraram na casa, que estava suja e bagunçada. E, enquanto Harry observava isso, Valdemira pegou discretamente sua varinha e apontou para o rapaz, que virou no mesmo instante e assustou-se ao vê-la.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Dessa vez eu te pego, Harry Potter! – ela riu e gritou: - _Crucio!_

Harry desviou-se rapidamente, devido aos seus reflexos pelo quadribol e pegou sua varinha e apontou para ela. – Quem é você, afinal?

Ela riu mais ainda. – Eu? Eu sou aquele que você devia temer, eu sou o poder, eu...

- _Expeliarmus!_ – Harry exclamou e imediatamente a varinha dela voou para as mãos dele. – Você fala demais, isso sim!

- O quê? Como se atreve, você... – ela precipitou-se contra ele, porém tropeçou e caiu estrondosamente no chão. – Quem foi o idiota que inventou salto alto? – ela praguejou nervosa.

_Then she whipped out her gun_

(Então ela me machucou com sua arma)

Tried to blow me away

(Tentou me golpear para longe)

Aquilo fora o estopim para Harry. O rapaz, que já estava desconfiado desde o início, resolveu usar um feitiço que aprendera para desmascará-la. – _Revelius!_

A garota, que já tinha levantado, apavorou-se quando viu o que ele fizera, mas já era tarde para reverter o feitiço. O corpo dela, antes tão escultural, começou a mudar e tomar outras formas. A pele tornou-se branca, pálida. O nariz, duas fendas de cobra. Os olhos vermelhos. E, apesar da surpresa que teve, Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao ver aquilo:

- Voldemort! – ele exclamou, rindo sem parar.

_Dude looks like a lady_

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Era ele, em carne, osso e vestido vermelho. Era extremamente cômico ver o grande bruxo das trevas dessa maneira. Ele usava um vestido vermelho, saltos altos e finos da mesma cor e maquiagem no rosto. Harry ria sem parar e, em contraposição, Voldemort estava sério, parecendo muito irritado. Ele cruzou os braços e disse:

- Muito bem, você já sabe de tudo agora, pode parar de rir, Potter.

Harry, que fazia um grande esforço para falar, já que suas costelas doíam de tanto rir, disse entre gargalhadas: - Era esse o grande plano da vez? Fazer eu morrer de tanto rir?

- Não, Potter, não era esse o plano! Por isso, dá pra parar de rir, se não se importa?

- Bem que eu queria, mas não consigo! – Harry parou por um segundo e olhou para o bruxo fantasiado na sua frente. Explodiu em gargalhadas novamente.

_So never judge a book by its cover_

(Então, nunca julgue um livro pela capa)

Or who you gonna love by your lover

(Ou você pode estar amando quem você odeia)

Love put me wise to her love in disguise

(O próprio amor me fez ser prudente com aquele amor disfarçado)

She had a body of a Venus

(Ela tinha o corpo de uma Vênus)

Lord imagine my surprise

(Imagine minha surpresa!)

Voldemort fazia sua pior cara para Harry. O rapaz finalmente conseguiu controlar o riso e, respirando fundo, perguntou:

- Mas o que você pretendia com isso dessa vez, Voldemort?

- Era um ótimo plano, não sei como não deu certo... Eu ia te enganar para depois matá-lo!

- E como você tomou a forma de uma garota?

- Usei poção polissuco... E... ah, que diabos, por que eu estou falando tudo isso com você? A essas horas você deveria estar morto, Potter!

- Ah, é mesmo, Valdemira? Mas eu queria saber como você vai fazer isso, afinal eu estou com a sua varinha, esqueceu? – Harry zombou, girando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Pois então devolva, agora! E não me chame de Valdemira! – o outro gritou, com sua voz mais letal.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Valdemira! – Harry riu. – Bem que você podia ter arranjado um nomezinho melhor, que nome mais ridículo! E além disso, você acha que eu sou tão idiota como você? E eu lá sei o que você ainda pode fazer, mesmo sendo um... digamos... alternativo?

- Eu não sou gay, Potter!

- Pois não parece, sabe que você até ficou, ahn... meigo com essa roupa? – Harry disse, examinando o Lord de cima a baixo. – Ops, desculpe, eu deveria dizer meiga, não é? Uma perfeita dama...

_Dude looks like a lady_

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

Dude looks like a lady

(Meiga como uma dama)

- Pare com isso, Potter, estou avisando!

- Que medo e o que você pode fazer, querida? – Harry disse, enfatizando o "querida".

- Você não perde por esperar, moleque! Vai me pagar caro por isso! Você não perde por esperar! – Voldemort disse e produziu uma grande fumaça. Quando esta se dissipou, Harry viu que ele não estava mais lá, provavelmente desaparatara. O rapaz olhou para a mão onde estava a varinha dele e viu que ela não estava mais lá, Voldemort devia ter levado-a embora.

_What a funky lady_

(Que garota esquisita)

She like it like it like it like that

(Ela se parece, parece, parece, parece com...)

He was a lady

(Ele é uma dama!)

Harry ainda permaneceu mais um tempo na sala, olhando para o lugar onde Voldemort estava anteriormente.

- Mas que garota esquisita... – ele riu e disse sarcasticamente para si mesmo: –Nunca vou entender as mulheres...


End file.
